1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to outdoor electrical device covers and more particularly to a watertight dual mount cover having haspways for engagement by a padlock shackle or other securement mechanism.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
Dual mount covers for outdoor electrical devices provided for lid hinge connections either on the top of a rectangular base for vertical mounting, or on the side of the base which was then rotated 90 degrees, for horizontal mounting, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,453 B2.
Among the problems encountered with dual mount covers was that the generally did not provide for securing the cover, hence the electrical device, against unauthorized access. While registered hasp openings for a padlock and the like have been provided on cover assemblies, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 8,314,334 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,728,226, the were formed on forwardly projecting flanges and created a potential hazard of catching or snagging on one's clothing and were generally conspicuous, especially when not employed for securing the lid in a closed position. This problem was exacerbated when the cover was a dual use cover because two diagonally positioned flanges were then required to project from the cover base and only one could possibly be employed.